Curse of the Hat
by DarkChao1663
Summary: The memories from everyone's minds has been erased. But Perry still lives with his and that can bring along plenty of unwanted fears. One shot!


Chao- Oh gosh man… The movie…. It was just so awesome…

**Disclaimer: DarkChao1663 does not own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**.**

**Summary: The memories from everyone's minds has been erased. But Perry still lives with his, and that can bring along plenty of unwanted fears. One shot!**

**Warnings: None**

**Pairings: None**

**Curse of the Hat**

The vast, open sky burnt an ominous crimson. The extensive sun continued to bleak gold but was fogged out a bit by radiant, vermillion clouds. All around laid a heavy atmosphere about to transform into an even heavier one.

In a white hovercraft with a teal stripe zoomed a platypus wearing a brown fedora. Controlling the speeding vehicle across the scarlet impression, a mammal wore a determined expression as his hat whipped against the wind that rushed by in an instant. The small critter had held a secret: He was a secret agent who never wanted his job to interfere with the family he cared so much about.

In the past his missions were to stop a lazy scientist from taking over the Tri-State Area. From time to time, the agent and crazy doctor had both their intense battles, and occasions where they were best of frienemies. The mammal would even help out the ruler-wannabe with his father-daughter issues.

Now, Perry was up against an even more loathsome opponent than his usual.

This time, his mission was personal.

His owner with brilliant red hair and innocent sapphire eyes had been kidnapped by a violent tyrant, and Perry was ready to save him.

Upon arriving to a large, purple and green building with even more stories from its counterpart, the secret agent was prepared to complete his rescue assignment. When the moment was right, immediately Perry smashed the automatic parking button; he had no second to waste to properly and safely set his hover vehicle on the ground. At once, he jumped out of moving car and landed on the cement floor. He then drove his legs over the cold ground.

When he reached for a green tinted window, he burst through and landed on the silvery floor as the various shards landed all around. He already was aware his enemy was expecting him; he had been sent a personal message so there was no need to sneak in. He looked directly in front of him and saw a tall man wearing a black trench coat somewhat hiding in the shadows.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus." the man began as he took a step into the light. "How good it is you finally came."

The spy could see right away two Normbots floated around in their serious mode. Though Perry kept his guard up, neither of them advanced. The double lifestyle mammal had came like he was told and wondered what next moved would be made. Looking around once more, he noticed he did not see his owner like he had been promised. He glared angrily towards the vile man with the black eye patch. The same one waved one of his arms and the giant machinery left at once.

"I know what you're thinking." the abominable dictator began, "Your little buddy is closer than you think. But before I can just hand him over, you'll need to surrender your hat."

Perry's eyes widen with shock. He couldn't remove his signature headdress; it belonged to the government agency he worked for. The special accessory for his head also held many tools that he had used countless times to weave his way out of traps. It also looked good on him.

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz is my name." the beastly inventor chuckled, "And winning is my game. Of course, I got bored just waiting for you so I decided to use that kid in a new activity. I had my Normbots try and beat him like a piñata. You'd be surprise how many gadgets could fit in those summertime shorts of his. Such a shame he was unable to use any after the first strike when he fell to the floor and was unable to stand."

Filled with absolute rage, Perry flew from his spot and bashed the even eviler doctor in his large chin. The diabolical scientist lost his balance and fell right away to the metallic floor hard. Taking his hand, he rubbed his sore area. Perry took a moment to regain his breath after his sudden attack. But what disturbed the platypus, however, was that the mad man continued to grin mischievously. Unsure of what was plotted against him, the secret agent held a fighting stance.

"Hit me again." the alternative Doofenshmirtz commanded with arrogance. The spy was about to take the offer when he remained still. As the man in the black coat stood up, he insisted once more, "Hit me again. Go on, do it again and see what happens."

Perry was unsure if he was insulted. He didn't understand why his enemy was ordering him to continue fighting. He scanned around to see if any Normbots were in the area, but the place behind the demonic dictator was bare. Taking his chance, he went ahead and sped over once more. He leaped into the air and smashed the other Doofenshmirtz on the side of his face.

Once down on the stannic ground, the mammal landed on the corrupted leader's chest and held on to the man's black clothing with a tight grip while his other was made into a fist. Perry prepared for an even more potent blow when he saw the crazy scientist grinning atrociously once more. At first the platypus pondered if the destructive man had lost all his sanity due to power.

Ready to give one last blow, Perry took his fist and began his route when he heard a sudden cry. Without a moment too soon, Perry ceased his attack. His boxed up hand was merely inches away from finishing off the heinous ruler but stopped after hearing a familiar bellow of pain. The sound was not at all from the pernicious Doofenshmirtz; it was more similar to that of a young child.

"What's wrong, Perry the Platypus," the man with the eye patch chuckled, "Don't you want to finish me off?"

The critter with the fedora on his head froze; the whimper he heard was all too well-known for him. Taking his opportunity, the vicious doctor knocked his enemy to the floor with one mighty blow from his gloved hand. Perry slid across the hard floor for a bit but quickly stopped. Shaking his head, he attempted to rid himself from the sudden attack and the dizziness sweeping his mind.

He then glared at the evil scientist. He knew his adversary had a dangerous plot involved and understood he would lose in a defenseless position. At a fast pace, the agent was on his feet again with his guard up. Oddly enough yet expected at the same time, his opponent laughed haughtily. Perry, having enough from his insane criminal, wanted to finish the battle.

"Ok, I see you want to end this all." the opposition understood, "Though you may end up in the biggest shock of your life, more than you surrendering."

At once, the man with the goatee lifted up one hand and held it in the position like he was to only snap his fingers. The undercover spy knew something horrible was about to take place. He kept his eyes glued on his enemy while at the same time keeping all his senses open to everything. The two waited in a silence for a bit. A heavy ambience formed as the government working platypus waited for the next move to be made.

While all was quiet, the other Doofenshmirtz snapped his fingers.

The sounds of the act echoed against the wide walls of the substantial war room.

For a moment, nothing happened. Perry waited and searched around for any threat. To reassure his plan, the villain chuckled, "Just give it a few seconds."

In no sooner had the words left the second Doofenshmirtz's mouth did Perry begin to listen in on the movements of great machines. He turned around and saw a pair of red lights from a team of Normbots in their serious mode in the dark. He assumed the dictator finally called in for reinforcements, when soon enough the electric lights from far above made everything clear to the platypus. His eyes widen even more than before as great fear engulfed his entire spirit.

Between the two robots was a small boy with unnaturally, unkempt red hair. Being held on tightly by each of the Normbots's claws, his tiny form suspended from the ground. His ample eyes were closed, as though he were unconscious. A few bruises laid around his innocent face. His once bright, striped, orange shirt and playful blue shorts made for summer were now filthy and torn in various places.

Perry couldn't believe the terrible sight. His owner had been beaten immorally by his enemy! He then glared over towards the revolting ruler. The cruel dictator, however, proudly positioned his hands behind his back as he returned the eye contact along with a very malicious smile.

"Didn't I tell you, Perry the Platypus," he mocked openly, "This is a pretty huge shock, at least for you anyways."

By now the spy allowed rage to explode in him. Driving his legs over the concrete, the platypus jumped up and gave another dynamic clash to the doctor's opposite side from his previous strike. This time when the leader fell to the ground, he was quite displeased; he assumed his hidden trick would have his enemy surrender at once. He understood he would now need to undergo a new route.

"Big mistake, pal." mumbled the usurper as he rubbed his afflicted spot with the back of his grey glove. He then lifted his hand up and snapped his fingers once more.

Perry was about to attack once more when he heard a scream rip out of his owner's frail throat. He turned around and witnessed in alarm his owner receiving a shock treatment from the two Normbots. With his chaste eyes made even wider, the innocent boy cried in pain as the electricity coursed through his already exhausted body.

Through instinct, the pet with the hat raced towards the enemy's machines.

"Not so fast, Perry the Platypus!" commanded the chief of the other dimension. He snapped his fingers and the robots discontinued their attack. He may have ended his scheme a bit earlier, but he couldn't risk losing his disposable Normbots for the moment.

Once the assault concluded, the youthful child closed his heavy orbs once more. His breathing continued to come and go in rough breaths as he still struggled to keep air flowing. If it were not for the cyborgs holding on, he would surely have fallen to the cold ground.

After seeing the machines obeyed, Perry turned to face his toughest adversary. Guilt and anger consumed him when he had looked upon just how bad off his companion was. But as he faced his owner, he instantly displayed a full fledged crestfallen expression.

"You know these Normbots are capable of doing far worse." Doofenshmirtz taunted.

Cross with how the battle took an unexpected factor, Perry turned his attention back towards the monster. He knew what had been stated was correct; the kid who always held bright ideas was in the hands of a deadly criminal. Now, Perry understood he had to give into the demands of his opponent or risk an even greater downfall for his owner, who had always been so sweet to him.

"Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz began with delight knowing he had at last won, "You know what to do."

Perry was petrified for a bit but accepted the terms.

With shaky hands, the defeated agent took off his signature hat.

He then placed his ace in the hole down on the ground.

Keeping his eyes between his enemy and friend, he cautiously stepped away from his uniform.

As the deranged dictator laughed manically, a different Normbot swooped down and snatched the fedora. It then hurriedly hovered over towards its master. Receiving the hat gave the demented man an overwhelming feeling of victory.

Perry did not like how he had been beaten but was incapable to change anything. He continued to glare at the man but for a different reason. The lunatic Doofenshmirtz saw this and knew the platypus would only be able to attack with his fists. Confident nothing would go wrong, the malevolent ruler turned his back and commanded with ease, "Release the boy."

At once, the Normbots obeyed. The injured kid was dropped and his weary body collapsed on the ground facedown. Perry raced over towards his tormented owner. He slid to his knees and examined the impaired child. He wished he had his hat so he could pull out some sort of device that could check his owner, but he had nothing.

Just as he was about to shake the boy, the kid moaned in pain as he started to lift himself up. He managed to raise his upper body up but remained kneeling. Soon, he was able to open his immaculate eyes. His vision was at first blurry due to all his affliction, but his soft blue irises came at a rest to a platypus.

Smiling benevolently , the boy managed to whisper, "Oh, there you are Perry."

The pet was unsure of what more he could but was surprised when he felt his owner embracing him. Overwhelmed knowing his friend was still the same, he returned the favored gesture.

Perry the Platypus never wanted his work to interfere with his personal life. He cared about his family too much for any harm to come to them. He always made sure to defeat whatever dastardly deed was set in front of him. And even though he did not mind spending time with his appointed nemesis, he was also prepared to leave right away so his family would not become too worry about his disappearance.

Though the kid had built many fantastic machines and rides, some the mammal had witnessed full hand, he was still a child and his youthful body had a limit to what he could bear. Before anymore could be said, the young boy soon passed out in the arms of his pet.

A few tears slipped down from the platypus's face as numerous Normbots flooded the outside with the howl of a revolting ruler echoing everywhere.

Quicker than in the blink of an eye, in the middle of the night, a platypus awoke with a startle on a bed fitted into a yellow raft. Spooked by what he endured, he whipped his head around and saw he was in a boy's bedroom. Gazing towards his side, he saw two kids sleeping peacefully in their own mattress. Across from the mammal was a child with green hair resting while on the same bed was another one, only with red hair.

Perry hurriedly used his eyes to scan both his companions and found each were free of bruises and other harm. Quietly, he sighed with relief when he saw everyone was safe.

Ever since the group had that giant battle with the other dimension and had their memories erased, Perry began to endure many uneasy nights. From time to time, he would experience nightmares exploring and exposing himself of his fears. Though he never wished to be separated from his family, he also had to keep his distant to maintain his secret lifestyle. And aside from his fear of losing anyone close to him, he also kept in mind the horrors of the possibility of someone else slipping from a different dimension and causing harm to all of his love ones.

Perry looked out the window and saw a giant, silver ball in the sky shinning peacefully. For now, everything around him was tranquil. Evil schemes and giant adventures would take place once the sun arose, but for now everyone was resting up for another big day of summer. Filled with relief that all the members of his family were safe, the critter with the secret lifestyle sighed once more.

At once, the little boy with red hair shuffled up from his position. Perry looked over and saw Phineas awoke a bit. The kid with the cherubic eyes opened them and had his kind, blue irises glance in the direction of his pet. Soon enough, Ferb began to wake up as well. The two brothers held a strong connection with each other and could almost respond to each other's reactions to just about anything.

Both kids observed their pet for a bit. The platypus at once acted like his usual self, but it seemed only his boys could figure out something was different. Phineas leaned closer and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Seems he had another nightmare." the English boy guessed as the critter experienced his frights during the nights more and more. His sibling nodding.

"It's ok, Perry." Phineas tried to comfort, "A dream is just a way for the mind to continue to work out problems." He then turned to Ferb and questioned with a smile, "I wonder what problems a platypus would have, since they don't do much."

Though interested in the idea, Ferb merely shrugged but was ready to return back to his rest. The smaller child gave his attention back his mammal friend and said, "Well, no worries; tomorrow is another day. Good night, Ferb, Perry."

With that, the two boys went back into a comfortable position and were able to sleep well. Meanwhile the mammal remained awake for a bit. Perry understood his owners' view; no one else had their memories from that grand adventure with a Doofenshmirtz who was far worse than his usual frienemy. The agent worried about his family but believed deeply the other dimension would be able to handle themselves after finally being free.

Smiling towards himself, the critter was also happy for the other Flynn-Fletcher family as they had their own Perry brought back.

Looking down at his watch, the animal with another life was pleased to know no alerts came up. He then relaxed and closed his eyes once more. He sometimes wondered why he was still part of the organization he was, and he always feared his family being in danger because of his occupation. He never meant to hurt any of them, but policies were policies. Just by placing his dashing fedora on his head, Perry knew all the risk he took.

Though there were many reasons to come up with worse case scenarios, Perry was happy to know he could rely on his family for help.

**The End**

Chao- Oh geez… that other Doofenshmirtz was just so evil! He was so awesome! But poor Perry, he sure does have a lot on his plate. Please review


End file.
